


【翻译】you'll be in an early grave (and you don't know what you've got until it's gone)

by JeanDing



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanDing/pseuds/JeanDing
Summary: “但是为什么你们不能就回到那个时间，然后阻止她离开酒吧呢？”Lita问，好像这是全世界最理所当然的事情一般。“你不能回到你曾参与过的事件之中，不然时间会自己折叠起来。”或Sara被绑架的后续。
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 3





	【翻译】you'll be in an early grave (and you don't know what you've got until it's gone)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you'll be in an early grave (and you don't know what you've got until it's gone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889310) by [justpalsbeingals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpalsbeingals/pseuds/justpalsbeingals). 



> 这是对我来说有些特别的很喜欢的一篇文。故事发生于S5之后。第一次读的时候有些忍不住落泪。当然，第一次翻译有很多不成熟的地方，希望你也能喜欢它。

他们在一片空旷的蒲公英丛中找到了她。太阳刚刚越过林木线，林中的鸟儿在啁啾着晨歌，Sara死了。

他们在她失踪后七十三天才找到她。在1977年的伦敦他们走出朋克酒吧、Sara在光束中被吸入天空的那一瞬间后，度过了七十三天五小时十二分钟。这两个多月中的每一秒他们都在彻底搜查时间线，随后是平行宇宙，结果却是一无所获。

Ava不明白为什么，为什么他们花费了一千七百五十七小时中的每一分钟时间来搜寻Sara，找到的却是她被轻蔑地抛弃在一片杂草中，

（在这里找到Sara感觉像是某种扭曲的玩笑。不久前，Sara给Ava介绍了蒲公英，告诉她吹开蒲公英可以换来一个愿望。此刻的Ava只有一个愿望，然而即使是无尽的让梦想成真的花儿也无法让她的愿望实现。）

现在的问题在于，Sara没有死。更确切地说，她死了，但是她没有持续在死亡的状态中。Ava所见过的Sara死亡的次数比她想过的还要多，但是她从未见过她真的死亡。看着她经历死亡和见到Sara的尸体感觉上有着微妙的不一样。

可能是因为Sara看起来比以往Ava见到她时要体态小一些，当她想象着Sara在被绑架和后续发生的事情之中经历了什么，Sara紧紧附着在骨架上的皮肤让Ava的心脏停滞在了胸腔中。

大概是Sara皮肤的冰冷触感——上面除了清晨草地上的露水外什么也没有，Ava习惯的来自Sara手掌的温暖已经被心脏不再跳动泵血而带来的全身冰冷麻木所取代。

也许是因为是Sara的眼里失去了光芒。没有顽皮、没有固执、没有力量。Ava几乎无法去看她浑浊的眼睛晶体与空洞的眼神。

然而她没有办法移开自己的视线，直到Nate和Mick设法将她从无休不眠中拖出来，好让John可以合上Sara的眼。在她的眼睛闭上后，Ava完全没有办法再去想她。

“这不健康。”Zari在凌晨时间走向Ava身后的时候说。Ava独自坐在以前被告知曾经树立着Laurel的黑金丝雀雕像的码头。这不是Sara的雕像，但Ava认为这是最接近于让自己不至于崩溃的地方。

她不知道Zari所说的是指在凌晨四点没有入睡，还是她在寒冷的室外只穿了一件薄棉T恤，抑或是她手上像握着自己生命线一般握着酒瓶。虽然她觉得这些也都无关紧要。

“你怎么找到我的？”Ava反问。这不重要，答案总归是Gideon或是Nate或是监控录像。

Zari证实了Gideon在搜寻定位Ava。上次Zari见到Ava已经是三周前的事情了，她在Sara永远闭上眼睛的那天抛弃了乘波号。在那之后，Ava一直在不停地转移向下一个地方，去找到…一些Ava自己也无法知晓确定，但是能让她感觉没有那么心如刀割的事物。

“如果你来是来劝我回船上的话，那是不可能的。”

“我知道。”Zari回答到，她的声音此刻听起来带着一贯的得意。“就只是，没有你可真太糟糕了。”

Ava耸了耸肩。抛弃她的家人们很难看上去像是个正确的决定，但是她一旦想到要在时间飞船的铜墙铁壁中多待哪怕一秒都觉得难以忍受。没有Sara她做不到。当然她更不想的是和别人一样处于哀痛之中。

Ava自己已经有够多的悲切了。如果她留在那里，她会被完全吞噬。

Ava的声音带着颤抖，哽咽地轻声说：“我不能回去，没有她我做不到。”

直到这个时候，Zari一直还在离Ava几步之外的地方踱步徘徊。她结束了她们之间的距离，把Ava拉进了一个怀抱。Ava对这个接触感到愤怒，这让她放松下来，像是得到来自某个人的拥抱就会打开泄洪闸一样让她沉溺于舒适。

“你可以的，你是我知道的最坚强强壮的人。”

Ava摇了摇靠在Zari肩膀上的头。她并不坚强强壮，她的坚强强壮不足以去拯救Sara，不足以去找到她，不足以去支撑支持队里的其他成员。她现在只是一副躯壳。

尽管在某种程度上，她倒也不是一副躯壳，此刻她是程序设置中她应该成为的那个人，冰冷而麻木。

（Ava希望她自己可以更加冰冷甚至更加麻木，如果她没有感情的话事情会变得简单很多。就像是在Sara的来到让她感受到了一种充满奇思妙想与爱的生活以前一样善于谋划策略和理智分析。她应当感谢Sara开阔了她的生活。然而现在她所感受到的只有刺痛。）

Ava发出了毁灭一般的声音，充满悲情与创伤。它听起来像是“没有她我什么也不是”。Zari任由Ava推开了她，但是她保持着两个人之间的近距离。

Ava的某些部分想要让Zari离开。如果她将Zari拒之门外，将整支队伍拒之门外，那么她将不用接近任何人。如果你没有亲近的人你就不会失去他们。但是几周以来身边第一次有其他人的感觉比Ava想象的要好一些。

这不是Sara切实存在着，但是这是一个同样自己本身也有着道德分裂般任性的人。Ava胸腔中的痛持续地攥紧着她的心脏，Ava想，没有任何东西可以减轻这种感觉——但至少她不是完全一个人。

“你必须开始照顾你自己。”Zari开始了，指指Ava的样子。她的头发油腻地结着，眼袋暗沉。简而言之，Ava看起来糟透了。她反驳这些都有什么意义呢？“我的朋友绝不该有这么脏的头发。”

“我很好，Zari。”

“这不卫生。”

Ava发出了类似轻蔑的鼻息声，但这不是说Zari说错了。实际上，她确实一直没有照顾好自己。她一直在让自己处于缺乏睡眠的困境中。

事情第一次发生的时候是个意外。在一切刚开始、Sara刚失踪的时候，Ava整整两天没有入眠。可以将它称为睡眠不足或者是因为纯粹的疲惫，但是Ava发誓她看到Sara坐在她的船长座上。

当Ava再看第二眼的时候，她的身影消失了。但那的确是Sara。在除了照片和旧影像或者该死的她被送上天空的录像之外仍然能见到Sara，见到Sara的感觉真好。

所以如果Ava在希望中保持睡眠，她会再次在幻觉中见到她的挚爱吗？至少这是些什么有些什么，而不像是Ava没有任何东西为之而活。

像是在读心，Zari说：“Sara不会想要你像这么活着的。”

“你不用告诉我她会想要什么，你几乎不了解她。”

这没有必要，Ava也知道。但是她几乎不敢去想的Sara的名字，就这么轻而易举的从Zari口中飘出来，这感觉像是一种侵犯。

Zari后退了一点，然后站直了身子。“也许是不了解，但是我了解你。”

Ava把“不，你不了解”的咕哝话语埋在了呼吸中。她告诉自己如果推开Zari对所有人都好。没有人需要照顾她，她也不必要去在意任何人。

（Ava不是为此而生的，不再是了。她不需要孤独的生活，找到一个大家庭意味着现在不可能在没有它的情况下活着。）

“你不是唯一失去她的人。”

Zari把这句话留给了Ava。Ava注视着海湾，仿佛地平线以外的某个地方会驶来一艘船，而Sara会在那艘船上。

当她终于准备离开的时候，Ava注意到长凳上放着一个化妆包。她打开它，看见了Sara放在乘波号浴室里的迷你装洗发水，一个龙体香发膜，以及一枚戒指。

Ava知道这是哪一枚。这是Sara被找到时手上戴着的戒指。银色圆环，朴素而不张扬。Ava将它套上自己的无名指，她的喉咙堵得更厉害了。

如果用X光照射她的心，她确定会发现它最终破碎成了百万片。

他们在蒲公英丛中找到Sara后已经过了两个月了。

Ava接通了电话。有一只虫子在她耳边嗡嗡叫着。天色灰暗， Sara死了。

“但是为什么你们不能就回到那个时间，然后阻止她离开酒吧呢？”Lita问，好像这是全世界最理所当然的事情一般。

“你不能回到你曾参与过的事件之中，不然时间会自己折叠起来。”

Ava重复说出的句子像是事先排练过一样。说实话，它的确是的。这句话来自另一个时间的另一个人，另外一位他的离去让她心碎的人。Rip的死亡是不同的，但它依然让人痛彻心扉。

“所以呢？”

“‘所以呢’是什么意思？”

“所以又怎样？当这是Sara的时候谁还在乎时间？”

Lita说出她的名字的时候没有给Ava的心带来巨大的痛苦，这更像是一记沉闷的撞击。比起过去，她胃下沉的感觉依旧少了很多。

（Ava恨自己想到这个的时候没那么痛苦了。这感觉太像她已经告别过去了。）

Ava尝试着解释为什么她不能回到过去阻止它。历史想要发展，回到过去会打破所有的时间，保护时间线的神圣不可侵犯曾经是Ava成为Sara生活中一部分的全部原因。

这些缘由感觉毫无意义。它们也许就是毫无意义，Ava对自己承认。

但如果她没有这份说辞来支撑，那她还剩下些什么呢？

“Ava阿姨，传奇们不是大概破坏时间四次了吗？显然它能被修复。”

Ava回避了真实答案，“你太像你爸爸了。”

这原本意味着一种侮辱，但是Lita谢谢了她。当然她会谢谢她。

Lita是混乱的产物，但是Ava什么也不是。她是公式计算、无数实验和科学进步的产物。

打破时间不像一样以前一样吸引Ava了。在没有Sara的情况下。

“你应该考虑考虑。”

“我不会的。”

（Ava会的。她考虑了很久很久，她发誓她能听到Sara兴奋的声音正在影响她的决定。那几乎像是有人站在Ava的肩膀上对着她的耳朵喋喋不休。）

她梦到了Sara。Ava梦到Sara笑得前翻后仰。她梦到在她告诉Ava她爱她时眼中充满了生命力。她想象着她们的手指舞在一起，她们的嘴唇轻轻擦过。她梦到了Sara的香水味。

当Ava醒来，空虚总是深邃的。当她继续过她的日子，它带来的刺痛少了一点。

Ava用一种虚无缥缈的期许填满了她的日子。她在一家书店找到了工作，当了一名店员。她不是为此而生的，Ava想象着她的制造者会嘲笑她怎么变成了这样，而这感觉上有些叛逆。

这感觉有点像Sara会想要从她身上见到的。

时不时的，Ava会见到其他的传奇。Nate在某所高中教历史。John和Astra生活在John的豪宅中。Zari和Behrad穿梭于他们生活在未来的双亲和生活在过去的朋友们之间。

实际上，每个人看起来都活在挣扎里。当指引着你的推力消失后很难再找到生活的目标。

夜晚，Ava蜷缩在一张过于宽大的床上。她对Lita所说的话的衡量考虑远比她愿意承认的更多，她思考着它们到直到它们屏蔽掉了她所有的想法。回到过去的时间阻止事件发生的想法正在违背着Ava受训的每一条神经。

然而，最初爱上Sara也是一样与她相违背。正如同她搬到乘波号上，和传奇们成为朋友，向刺激和冒险的世界打开心门一样。

不可否认，所有被证实值得的事物都是打破了规则的。

Ava认为自己可以再打破一次规则。如果最后结果是整个宇宙燃烧殆尽，至少她不用再看到它。

Sara已经失踪了一百八十八天。这是Sara失踪的第一百八十八天，不会再有更多的日子了。

Ava站在廊桥上，双手叉腰，队员们围绕着她。这里感觉就是她理所应当身处的地方，假装置身别处不过是自欺欺人。

Ray和Nora——当Smell演出的时候仅有的两位不在现场的人——在那儿。他们的任务是进到酒吧，要求一场Charlie的后台之旅来留住传奇们晚些离开，避免Sara被绑架。

没有人会看到过去的自己。时间不会被摧毁。如果一切按照计划进行，乘波号回到当下的时间后Sara应该会还活着。

Ava透过她的通讯装置听到一片宁静。她的手轻拍着大腿出卖了她的焦虑。

她极其兴奋。Sara回来这一想法让她充满了无与伦比的能量。Ava先前因为害怕希望落空而几乎没有产生过Sara会回来的幻想。然而此时，有一个计划正在行动并且可能真正起作用的此时，她感到电流在她体内流动着。

她的耳中听到了Nora和Ray碰到了Nate。背景音中有着低音贝斯的声音，Ava不确定那是音乐声还是她自己的脉搏。他们正在向过去的队员们说着他们的借口。

Ava听到了有些距离的自己含糊不清的声音。每次进入这一情境时她都会内心怒火中烧，因为她没有做到足够好，足以拯救Sara。

（她提醒着自己她正在拯救Sara。这永远不会感到足够，但如果她要做，它就必须成功。）

时间快到了——他们计划着离开时，决定整队回到演员休息室，而不是回到船上。Ava一直在屏住呼吸，停车场中没有任何的光束。这看起来他们已经避免了最糟糕的情况。

她听见Nora和Ray找着借口不回到过去的乘波号上，她一边用她的指甲紧抠着手掌一边看着传奇们不同程度的酒醉让Charlie忙乱的录像。过去的Ava紧挽着Sara的手臂。Ava在心里挥舞了下拳头，因为过去已经被改变了。

透过前护罩，他们看到乘波号起飞飞向天空，所有人都发出了欢呼声。当Nora和Ray回到船上的时候，这种感觉好到令人难以置信。

这简直不可能是现实。

“我们只有回到我们的时间才会知道是否成真。时间在固定前都是可塑的。”Ava讨厌她听起来又一次如此的像Rip，另一位用时间旅行改变了她生活的人。多好的赞美，多糟的诅咒。

他们回到了现在的时间。Gideon将船隐形在星城的一栋建筑屋顶上，他们等着见证未来如何被改变了。幸运的是，在Ava的心脏在胸腔中停止跳动前他们不必等太久。

“我们不是说好了直到我和我爸吃完饭你们不能去任何地方吗？我认真的，难以置信他们把你也卷进来了宝贝。”

Ava冲进了Sara的怀里，几乎将Sara摔倒。她紧紧的抓着Sara不放，把手放在Sara的背上，把头埋在Sara的脖颈间——Ava轻吻上的地方。

Sara笑得有些困惑，但是她屈服了，用同样的激情回抱了Ava。“我应该问问吗？”

当Ava后退时，泪水从她的脸上滑落。其余的队员在她身后也处于差不多的状态。甚至连Mick的眼眶也湿了。

“我只离开了几个小时，我错过了什么？”

Ava把Sara拉入了怀抱，这次她紧紧地圈住Sara，听着Sara肺中挤出的最后一丝空气。Sara是温暖的，充满了活力的，正在呼吸的。

身后的人们冲了上来，Ava变成了传奇三明治的最中心。

Sara脸上的困惑让Ava意识到了他们将会有关于多重时间线和无数次与死神的擦肩而过的日子的漫长讨论，但这些对她来说已经无关紧要，尤其是当Ava将自己心爱的女人拥在怀中时。

他们在乘波号的廊桥上找到了她。天色黑暗，众人落泪，Sara活着。


End file.
